


В той норе, во тьме печальной, гроб качается хрустальный...(с)

by Gercog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog
Summary: Гидраверс, Стив Роджерс Капитан Гидра не обременен ни моралью, не нравственностью.





	В той норе, во тьме печальной, гроб качается хрустальный...(с)

**Author's Note:**

> Дабкон, переходящий в нонкон, если вас сквикает сомнительное и отсутствующее согласие. не читайте!

Из всех неприятных и раздражающих проблем в жизни Стива Роджерса впавший в кому Тони Старк, пожалуй, главная. Он лежит в капсуле жизнеобеспечения восковым изваянием самому себе и, по уверениям медиков, ничто не может гарантировать, что он когда-нибудь очнется.  
Стив приказывает установить капсулу в собственных покоях на сто восьмом этаже Гидра Тауэр. Она находится под круглосуточным наблюдением видеокамер и электронным мониторингом — Тони давно уже изобрел способ беспроводной передачи интернет сигнала, с помощью которого, собственно, успел загрузить собственное сознание в Интернет ровно в тот момент, когда Страйк явился арестовать его по обвинению в измене. Теперь ИИ Тони Старк развлекается тем, что противостоит Гидре в виртуальном пространстве, где поймать его практически невозможно, но даже не это раздражает Стива больше всего.

Он любит Тони.  
Любит вести с ним долгие, опасные беседы, всегда держащиеся в рамках вежливости и при этом полные напряжения и уловок. Любит смотреть Тони в глаза, любит завуалировано угрожать — и получать не менее опасные угрозы в ответ. Тони Старк, безусловно, его самый любимый противник в наступившей Эре Гидры — единственный равный.

И вот теперь Тони нет — ехидного синего призрака из Сети Стив за полноценного человека не считает. Сам Капитан не сомневается, что ИИ не на самом деле сознание Тони, всего лишь оцифрованный слепок. И что _настоящий_ Тони все еще здесь и, несмотря на показания приборов, прекрасно все осознает, вот только заставить его очнуться так и не получилось. После трех недель медицинских манипуляций самых умных эскулапов результатов все еще нет, и Стив дает разрешение попробовать физические пытки. Он лично наблюдает за тем, как тело Тони подвергают воздействию электричества, как ему сдавливают суставы и вгоняют иглы в самые чувствительные точки.  
Никакой реакции.  
Можно, конечно, попробовать _разрушить_ это тело, например отрубить руку или ногу, но Стив не настолько далеко зашел, да и это не его метод, по крайней мере не тогда, когда дело касается Тони. С ним Стив любит работать тоньше, манипулировать и играть на нервах, как на сложнейшем музыкальном инструменте. Бить воображаемой дубиной по воображаемому роялю, возможно, и будет эффективно, но гармоничного удовольствия точно не принесет.

В панорамные окна видно закат и бесконечные огни Нью Йорка. Гидра Тауэр стоит ровно напротив Башни Старка — в свое время Стиву показалось забавным построить главный символ нового мирового порядка именно здесь. Гидра Тауэр больше, выше, мощнее чем Башня Старка — ради ее постройки были полностью уничтожены несколько десятков исторических зданий в этом районе. Она возвышается над городом с тем же величием, с каким Гидра довлеет над всем миром. И Капитан Гидра — самый могущественный человек в организации, а значит и в мире, но он все еще не получает то, чего хочет больше всего сейчас.

Заглянуть в глаза Тони Старку и увидеть там гнев, раздражение, злость, азарт, возбуждение и жажду. Увидеть там жизнь.

— Альтрон, — Стив подходит к капсуле и задумчиво смотрит в застывшее лицо своего любимого врага, — Открой крышку.  
Капсула тихо жужжит и прозрачный органопластик отъезжает в сторону. Стив протягивает руку, касается прохладного сухого лба. Скользит пальцами по лицу, едва касаясь неприятно тусклой кожи. Тони Старку не идет быть мертвенно бледным и застывшим. Он — само воплощение жизни, бурлящей, яростной и неутомимой. Стиву физически больно смотреть на застывшее лицо, но он упрямо не отводит взгляд, словно надеется разглядеть в неподвижной маске признаки возвращения сознания.

Но ничего не происходит.  
— Альтрон, сколько времени Тони может находиться в открытой капсуле без опасности для жизни? — Стив кладет руку на его обнаженную грудь и прислушивается к слабому размеренному сердцебиению.  
— Около семи минут, сэр, — отзывается выверенно механический голос ИскИна. Альтрон был создан на основе Джарвиса и превзошел его по всем параметрам, став верным и надежным оружием в руках Гидры. Инструментом в его, Стива Роджерса, руках.  
Стив вздыхает. Ему не хочется перестать касаться Тони. Это темное, горячее желание, непривычное для его холодного и рационального разума. Впрочем, Стив прекрасно осознает, что это.

Возбуждение. Не просто азарт охоты или трепет перед очередным раундом противостояния двух умов. Нет, это — сексуальное возбуждение. Стив испытывал его уже не единожды, но каждый раз в этом веке — только по отношению к Тони.  
И еще ни разу не удовлетворил свое желание.

Мысль обжигает неожиданностью.  
— Альтрон, выключи видеонаблюдение полностью, — приказывает он и тянет застежку на униформе.  
— Электронный мониторинг тоже, сэр? — уточняет Альтрон. Стив думает всего мгновение, за которое успевает стянуть с себя китель.  
— Нет, мониторинг оставь в обычном объеме. Я не хочу, чтобы ИИ Тони подумал, что его пытаются заманить в ловушку. Потому что это не она, — Стив усмехается и снимает штаны, вместе с нижним бельем.  
В капсуле тесно, она рассчитана на одного человека, а Тони сам по себе достаточно крупный мужчина. Стив сдвигает его максимально в сторону, устраивается рядом на боку, обнимает Тони, оплетая его руками и ногами, вжимается лицом в прохладную шею.  
— Альтрон, закрой крышку. И передай Рамлоу, чтобы меня никто не беспокоил, даже если будет нашествие инопланетян.  
— Да, сэр, — отзывается ИИ. Крышка капсулы встает на место, уши закладывает на мгновение, словно в скоростном лифте, но тут же отпускает. Внешний шум капсула отрезает начисто, так что дыхание Тони и его собственное становятся единственными звуками в этом тесном высокотехнологичном гробу.  
Стив прислушивается к себе и понимает, что возбуждение никуда не ушло, наоборот, стало сильнее. Он так давно хотел обладать Тони Старком, во всех смыслах, и в телесном, оказывается, тоже. Ощущения слегка смазаны абсолютной безучастностью последнего, но это даже возбуждает. Стив скользит ладонями по его телу везде, где позволяет узкое пространство капсулы. Впивается в шею Тони чуть ниже уха, кусает так сильно, что чувствует металлический привкус крови на губах, и тут же зализывает укус. Ощущения настолько острые и необычные, что собственный член Стива наливается силой и упирается Тони в бок. В капсуле слишком тесно, настолько, что Стив, лежа на боку, упирается плечом в крышку изнутри, что лишает его свободы маневра. Он даже не может развернуть Тони к себе спиной, так же уложив на бок, так что просто притягивает его еще ближе к себе, так что член трется о теплое бедро и этого почти хватает, чтобы кончить.

Почти.  
Стив хочет трахнуть Тони по настоящему. Завладеть им полностью, проникнуть внутрь, взять его, мягкого, податливого и теплого. Кончить внутри него, пометить своим семенем и тем самым сделать его абсолютно своим. Стив точно знает, что Тони не спал с другими мужчинами, вопреки своей репутации развратного плейбоя, и мысль о том, что Тони Старк может отдать ему свою, практически, девственность, подводит Стива к самому краю. Но он сдерживается, усилием воли останавливается, не позволяя себя кончить. Еще слишком рано. Стив покрывает шею Тони цепочкой поцелуев-укусов и гладит ладонью его грудь. Пальцы задевают соски — твердые, словно горошины. Тело Тони, несмотря на кому, реагирует на жестокую ласку, отвечая возбуждением. Член у него еще вялый, но Стив уверенно обхватывает его пальцами и удовлетворенно выдыхает, когда тот начинает подавать признаки жизни.  
Стив не думает ни о чем, кроме собственного удовольствия. Оно накатывает жаркими волнами от вкуса крови и чувства абсолютной власти, от запаха двух возбужденных мужских тел и от скользкого члена в ладони. Яйца поджимаются, еще немного, и он не сможет больше оттягивать оргазм, но Стив упрямо сдерживается. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы позволить этому так быстро закончиться, тем более что член Тони становится все тверже — тот тоже уже близок к оргазму. Стиву хочется, чтобы они кончили вместе. И лучше всего, если он кончит внутрь Тони, а тот — в полном сознании и глядя Стиву в глаза.

— И чего ты намерен добиться? — спрашивает искусственный интеллект, притворяющийся Тони Старком.  
— О, ты смог обойти защиту, — усмехается Стив вместо ответа, и лишь плотнее сжимает пальцы, жестко надрачивая бесчувственному Тони.  
— Конечно смог, — фыркает ИИ и тут же добавляет, уже жестче, — Немедленно прекрати лапать мое тело ты, больной ублюдок.  
Голос у ИИ до боли похож на голос живого Тони, но Стив все равно не считает его тем же самым человеком. Все окружающие уверены, что Старк смог перенести свое сознание в сеть, но Стив _уверен_, что это всего лишь электронный слепок. Настоящий Тони здесь, внутри своего физического тела, и по настоящему сбежать сможет только в смерть.  
— Эй, я сказал, прекрати. — ИИ очень натурально имитирует злость.  
— Иначе что?.. — выдыхает Стив, тут же впившись зубами в истерзанную шею.  
— Иначе я убью это тело до того, как ты доведешь свои мерзкие манипуляции до конца.  
Стив не отвечает на это, лишь начинает дрочить быстрее, и тогда крышка капсулы открывается.  
— Альтрон, закрой капсулу, — приказывает Стив, но Альтрон не отзывается.  
— Пфф, ты думал, я не смогу подавить эту жалкую пародию на Джарвиса? А сейчас оставь мое тело и убирайся, чертов извращенец.  
— Это не твое тело, — Стив пользуется неожиданной свободой и садится в капсуле. Без крышки места становится куда больше, так что Стив ложится на Тони сверху и жадно целует его в расслабленный рот.  
— Мразь, — цедит ИИ, но сделать он, на самом то деле, ничего не может, — Тело умрет через три минуты, если я не закрою капсулу, а я не закрою. Немедленно _оставь меня_!  
— Через пять, — поправляет его Стив, оторвавшись от желанных губ. Он раздвигает ноги Тони коленом, устраиваясь между них, но это не лучшая поза для первого раза, к тому же с партнером, который не стремиться помогать. Член ломит от нетерпения и возбуждения, но Стив терпеливо меняет позу: приподнимается на руках и переворачивает Тони на живот. Пальцы, едва смоченные в слюне, проникают внутрь Тони удивительно легко — он вообще мягкий, как пластилин, и такой же податливый.  
— Господи, — выдыхает Стив, уткнувшись лбом в затылок Тони. Пальцы судорожно растягивают нежную дырку, и, хотя подготовки слишком мало, в следующее мгновение Стив уже направляет в нее член, потому что даже его терпение не бесконечно, — Какой же ты горячий... Как же ты принимаешь меня, Тони...  
— Проклятье, немедленно _прекрати!_ - срывается на крик ИИ, но Стив его не слушает, слишком захваченный собственными ощущениями.  
— Время уходит, ублюдок, осталось меньше минуты, он же не может дышать вне капсулы! Перестань, оставь его! — в голосе ИИ впервые нет ни ехидства, не превосходства, только ужас и мольба, но Стив не останавливается. На исходе времени он снова переворачивает Тони, закидывает его ноги себе на плечи, жадно всматриваясь в безучастное лицо. Семь минут вне капсулы прошли, остались считанные мгновения до того, как ущерб телу Тони станет непоправимым, и все еще можно не рисковать и оставить его, закрыть капсулу, позволить Тони победить, но Стив готов рискнуть. И не готов прекратить — он слишком близко подошел к оргазму, чтобы останавливаться. Еще несколько движений, и...  
— Твою мать, — говорит ИИ где-то на краю слышимости, и настоящий, живой, желанный Тони открывает глаза. Стив смотрит в них и тонет в их чернильной возбужденной ярости, и этого достаточно, чтобы перекинуться за край. И Тони этого тоже достаточно — он стонет и кончает следом, судорожно сжимая член Стива внутри себя.  
Свет внезапно мигает и восстанавливается спустя мгновение. Стив ложится на бок рядом с Тони и снова притягивает его к себе, подавляя малейшие попытки сопротивления. Но Тони не сопротивляется, только лежит, закрыв глаза, и тяжело дышит. Очень хочется попробовать его кожу на вкус и Стив не отказывает себе в удовольствие, прижимаясь губами к его виску.  
— Сэр, когда ИИ Старк взломал мои системы безопасности, авайриный протокол сумел локализовать его основной сервер, — сообщает Альтрон бесстрастно, — Мы можем нейтрализовать и законсервировать его.  
— Просто уничтожьте. И все резервные копии, которые сможете обнаружить, тоже. — Стив проводит языком по искусанной шее Тони и улыбается. Суррогатный виртуальный Старк потерял всякий смысл и больше ему не нужен.  
Настоящий Тони теперь полностью его.


End file.
